finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Returners
Os Revanchistas é uma organização em Final Fantasy VI. Eles se opõem a conquista do mundo pelo Império Gestahliano. A maioria dos protagonistas do jogo são membros do grupo. História Os Revanchistas foram formados por Banon para resistir a crescente influência do Império, como se costumava usar Magitek para conquistar os territórios do sul e voltaram seus olhos para o norte na Terceira campanha Gestahliana. O esconderijo fica no Sabre Mountains, mas a sua influência é pequena. Rei Edgar de Figaro fornece fundos e recursos para o grupo usando Locke como um intermediário, mas os Revanchistas faltam a mão de obra para a guerra aberta no Império e operam silenciosamente. Arvis pede para Locke resgatar um ex-soldado imperial chamado Terra de Narshe. Terra pode usar magia, um poder mítico, e foi libertado do controle imperial pelo contato com um esper congelado encontrado nas Minas de Narshe. Isto confirma para Banon que fonte de poder do Império é as bestas mágicas lendárias conhecidas como espers. Para descobrir mais, Banon e Terra, juntamente com Edgar e seu irmão Sabin, voltando para Narshe para defender a cidade de um ataque, e a Batalha pelo esper congelado segue. Os guardas de Narshe defendem a cidade enquanto os Revanchistas defendem o esper contra as forças imperiais de Kefka Palazzo. Depois de repelir a força imperial, Terra é descoberta ser meia-esper, e revela a existência do outro reino onde os espers vivem que o Império tinha invadido, e preendeu os espers utilizados para produzir as armas Magitek. Narshe junta-se aos Revanchistas, e com Figaro isso dá-lhes os recursos e tecnologia para atacar a capital do Império, Vector, mas falta-lhes a mão de obra. Em seu pedido, Terra abre o portão para o Mundo dos Esper, lançando vários espers que dizimam a capital. As forças ocupam a maior parte de Vector enquanto o Império chama um cessar-fogo para procurar os espers com a ajuda de Terra. Terra e seus amigos viajam Thamasa e ajudam a localizar os espers e seu líder Yura, que logo se compromete a um tratado de paz com o general imperial Leo Cristophe. A paz é de curta duração; logo Kefka ataca a cidade, e mata Leo e suas tropas e capturam os espers como magicite. Os Imperiais, em seguida, invadem o Mundo dos Esper e elevam um Continente Flutuante. Embora os Revanchistas destroem a força aérea imperial na Batalha sobre o Continente Flutuante, eles não conseguem evitar Kefka de mover a Tríade em Guerra para fora do alinhamento. Isso inicia o Fim do Mundo. Os Revanchistas são eliminados principalmente no desastre global, com exceção da parte jogável e, nas versões pós-Advance, um homem em Nikeah que diz ao grupo sobre os quatro novos espers que podem ser encontrados. A organização pode ser dito viver através do grupo jogável no Mundo em Ruínas, mas nunca são referidos como tal. Membros notáveis *Banon (Líder) *Arvis *Locke Cole *Edgar Roni Figaro *Terra Branford *Sabin Rene Figaro *Celes Chere *Cyan Garamonde *Gau *Setzer Gabbiani *Velha emVector *Informante sobre Éspers em Nikeah (versões após o GBA) Galeria File:FFVI GBA Occupation of South Figaro 8.png|Envolvimento no cerco em Figaro do Sul. File:FFVI GBA Occupation of South Figaro 11.png|Revanchistas operar no território ocupado em Figaro do Sul. File:FFVI GBA Battle for the frozen esper 4.png|Os Revanchistas reúnem-se para defender Valigarmanda. File:FFVI IOS Vector Skyline.png|Revanchistas que se infiltraram no império. File:FFVI GBA Battle of Vector 1.png|Forças ocupando Vector. File:Battle of Thamasa 2.png|Mediação de paz em Thamasa. File:FFVI GBA Battle over the Floating Continent 1.png|Os Revanchistas destruindo a força aérea imperial. File:FFVI GBA Returner in Nikeah.png|o último Revanchista em World of Ruin. en:Returners de:Die Rückkehrer ru:Returners Categoria:Organizações de Final Fantasy VI